


Hellebore

by camakitsune



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic, recompleted nobodies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camakitsune/pseuds/camakitsune
Summary: 31 tweet-length fics featuring the flower siblings.
Relationships: Lauriam & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia & Spectre Nobody (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia & Strelitzia (Kingdom Hearts), Strelitzia & Spectre Nobody, marluxia & lauriam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Hellebore

**Author's Note:**

> This collection comes from a repurposed Inktober alternative.
> 
> Note about warnings, I haven't decided if shipping Marluxia and Spectre is turbo incest or not incest at all and I don't really care. In this fic, they're implied as a ship here and there, so if that bothers you be warned.

1\. Mask  
Telling them apart is easy: Lauriam looks like Lauriam, and Marluxia looks like a wolf wearing Lauriam's skin.

2\. Rabbit  
"Wishes multiply like rabbits in our final moments," Marluxia tells Strelitzia, "and it is because of you that a certain wish came hopping through my garden at the right time."

3\. Lure  
Lauriam promised to put a swift end to whatever Marluxia's trying to lure Strelitzia into, but Marluxia is more interested in what he can lure out of her.

4\. Hidden  
When he's not searching for something, Marluxia stays hidden in the thorns framing the edges of Lauriam's dreams.

5\. Witch  
Lauriam's time was called the age of fairy tales, but Marluxia managed to live one of his own, complete with a castle, a hero, and a witch.

6\. Doll  
Lauriam was never one to over-protect his sister, but he hesitated to hand his consciousness over to someone with such a liking for dolls.

7\. Skull  
It was hardest to write Marluxia off as an uncaring, delinquent will when Lauriam saw baubles featuring skulls or angels and was stung with a longing that did not belong to him.

8\. Flight  
Whether it's better to send a beloved bird to take flight, or to clip its wings and keep it near, remains one of their many differences in opinion.

9\. Ghost  
Marluxia's guardian was at best a ghost when she found him, but what was a Nobody but a ghost and a vessel, he asked as he offered his flesh as a seed.

10\. Feline  
She remembered Marluxia and as soon as she recognized that Lauriam was not the one she met before, just getting her to answer him was like herding cats.

11\. Medical  
He was no medical expert, but botany was close enough for the immediate need and she was quick to take her roots to the substrate he provided.

12\. Forest  
Lauriam told her what someone told him - that Nobodies can't feel and were merely acting - but when Marluxia stays dormant for long periods and she dreams of cherry-blossom forests, she believes what her Other is feeling.

13\. Demon  
"Recompletion" is such a tidy little name for it, baring no hint of the ongoing battle with the demons that had begun inhabiting their bodies in their hearts' absence.

14\. Psychic  
Persistent as the heart is, Strelitzia was ill prepared for a psychic battle with a will that is no longer hers, inside a body cut from Marluxia.

15\. Vampire  
Lauriam painted Nobodies as some kind of vampire leeching off their hearts, but when hers appeared in dreams or stolen consciousness, she only saw a frightened girl looking for someone she could recognize.

16\. Ancient  
On some worlds, they told ancient tales of Man giving part of his body to make Woman, but the ancient tales never warned of stray hearts taking over the story.

17\. Rooftop  
How would she turn out, once she was freed from that heart? Would she look like Strelitzia, or Marluxia, or both, or neither? Would she sprout her wings again once Strelitzia was gone, would she stand tall enough to peer over rooftops?

18\. Talisman  
She sometimes refers to Marluxia by producing a cherry blossom, and when Lauriam keeps him at bay, she sets them throughout the house like talismans to draw him out.

19\. Fire  
The Spectre knew endurance, and even battle. It's the unfamiliar proximity of Strelitzia's full-sized heart that leaves her ready to fire at anything that stirs it.

20\. Weapon  
Marluxia could spin a pretty tale about wanting to free Strelitzia and her powerful Other from their incompatible union, but Lauriam can't help thinking he's only trying to collect a weapon he had a hand in forging.

21\. Siren  
Even when she takes control, her body might erupt into sirens - the flushing, the tears, the tight chest or the all-over tingling - because of Strelitzia's heart, and she can't begin to fit together the puzzle of how and why it happens.

22\. Dream  
Strelitzia had dreamt of being strong, and that determined little dream kept searching until she found someone to make her come true.

23\. Eye  
Marluxia's eyes returned to their original deep blue, yet he can't escape feeling that he had never stopped yielding in someone else's shadow.

24\. Transform  
The countless years as nothing but a wandering will had transformed the Spectre into something completely new, something beyond Strelitzia's ability to control.

25\. Faerie  
The first time Lauriam saw _her_ , staring at him through Strelitzia with only blank bewilderment on her face, he considered believing in the tales of fairies and elves who stole children and replaced them with doubles.

26\. Chill  
Winter's chill teaches seeds to germinate. New sprouts cannot return to the fruit of yester-summer, nor can Marluxia's seedling heart content itself within Lauriam.

27\. Possess  
"I should inform you, I intend to rid myself of the heart possessing my body," Marluxia declares. Lauriam has no plans to accommodate such a desire, but he has to admit that perhaps Marluxia is changing after all to be so unusually forthcoming.

28\. Claws  
"If her will is as strong as you say," Lauriam muses, "do you really think you'll be able to keep your claws in her forever, supposing you do separate her from Strelitzia?"

29\. Mischief  
She tried investigating humor. Pretending to be Strelitzia never tricked Lauriam, but the bit of mischief always made that neighboring heart tickle regardless.

30\. Watching  
Sometimes, when Lauriam lets them speak to each other, they code entire conversations in turning leaves and sprouting flower buds. It only feeds his suspicion, as he can't see the sincerity on his own face from where he's watching.

31\. Festive  
"They bloomed from the tears of a maiden who had no gift to give for the winter festival," Marluxia tells her. Strelitzia's not sure she believes it, but she happily accepts the message he offers with the pot of black hellebore.

**Author's Note:**

> Yknow I feel like Lauriam comes off as kind of a jerk here but it's warranted, Marluxia is Shady


End file.
